Green with Evil, Black With Deception
by Sol V
Summary: Full Title: Green with Evil, Black with Deception, White with Sorrow, Red with Love.Tommy battles with his Green side yet again, and only Kira can save him from himself.
1. Grief in Green

Green with Evil, Black with Deception, White with Sorrow, Red with Love

AN: Slightly dedicated to TheDarkOne8703 because I finally realized you were the same one who made the videos on Youtube! xD Made while watching TheDarkOne's Kirommy: Dirty Little Secret. I suggest you watch it, and her other ones.

PS: I wanna be the King of Kirommy! ...I'll settle for Prince if King is taken..Maybe jester if Prince is taken because jesters are cool.

Tommy brought the white sword down swiftly; it's tip grazing Kira's chest. She fell to the ground hard, joining Ethan and Conner who were already badly injured. "Dr. O please!" Kira slowly forced herself onto her feet, almost falling over as soon as she was in a full standing position. Tommy turned to her, the green helmet shielding his face from her hurt eyes. "Sorry kid, Dr. O isn't in." With a quick movement Tommy brought forth the gun he had recently received. "But I'll be sure to let him know you called." And he pulled the trigger, the gun firing off three green light blast that put Kira back on the ground. A sinister laugh filled the cold air as Tommy departed leaving the three rangers alone on the ground.

"What happened to him..?" Kira asked herself aloud in the shower as she had done many times over the recent weeks. The same Dr. O that she had grown to love vanished without a trace leaving behind only this monster; The Green Ranger. Kira remembered from the video what the Green Ranger had done, and what it was capable of doing. She couldn't imagine Dr. O making the same mistake twice...It just wasn't like him. This had to be a trick. Maybe Mesogogg had taken Dr. O and replaced him with this hellish Ranger? Kira turned her head down, the tears blending in with the streams of water from the powerful shower-head. She refused to believe that the man she loved would hurt her. After the shower Kira fell right into her bed, instantly falling asleep.

The nightmare came to Kira quickly. She saw Tommy in the White Ranger suit as clear as day. Even though his suit had changed, he was still her hero. Slowly a dark mist crept in, clouding the vision of Tommy. Everything became dark and she could only hear that evil laugh of the Green Ranger. She found herself turning around again and again hoping to see a way out, but when the lights did appear she could only see eight candles hung on a green wall. The wall arched in between the candles, giving the illusion of a way to escape, but when Kira touched the space she found that the darkness was solid. Thankfully the mist lowered until it reached the ground covering her ankles. A small noise made her turn to face the center of the room. "Tommy?" She moved forward, her arms out stretched in front of her. Tommy was turned away, now in the Red Ranger suit he once wore. Slowly he turned to her, his right hand extending. "Kira, I have to tell you something..." Kira reached out desperately trying to grab onto Tommy's hand, but once she managed to touch the tip of his white glove the image melted away. "Tommy!" Kira yelled out rushing forward before being grabbed from behind. "Kira...Wake up." Kira turned facing the Black Ranger Tommy yet again. She backed away slightly frightened. Kira moved froward again after bumping into the chest of the White Ranger. Turning around Kira finally realized she was surrounded by Tommy's past forms, as well as the Black Ranger she knew now. "Kira, get up!" Tommy yelled out before Kira was finally woken up by Ethan. "Ugh, Ethan what are you doing here?" Kira sat up in her bed her hair in a mess. "Hurry up and get dressed, we found Dr. O!" Kira needed no further explanation. She dressed quickly and joined Ethan and Conner in the hunt for Tommy.

When the three arrived Tommy was lying on the ground, his suit tattered in pieces. Kira was the first by his side. She quickly placed her hand onto Tommy's chest to see if she could feel a heartbeat, which she could. Once Kira was about to hug him Conner pulled her back quickly. "Kira, we can't be sure if this is the real one. It could be a trick." A trick it was. Tommy leaped up. Although half of his suit was gone, including half of his mask being broken down the middle, Tommy was still unbeatable. In no time at all Tommy had broken the three rangers. "Time to finish you pest off."


	2. Broken Hero

Tommy walked quickly over to Kira, his sword drawn out, but just as he was about to bring the sword down Kira spoke up. "Please, Dr. O..." She stood slowly, her hands coming to his face. "I...I need you to wake up. Wake up." For a moment Tommy dropped his guard. Somehow Kira had managed to tap into his heart, making him able to control himself. Tommy dropped the sword, and threw the gun away leaving him unarmed. "Kira.." Tommy managed out as he tried to keep the poison from reaching his mind. "R-run!" Tommy dropped to his knees, hands gripping his head tightly. Kira took the chance and ran with Ethan and Conner. They wanted to help Tommy out badly, but they didn't know what to do. Only Hayley would. Almost as soon as the Rangers left Mesogogg appeared by Tommy's side. "I see that you are still trying to resist me Tommy. Maybe I should just kill you now to save me the trouble?" At the voice of Mesogogg Tommy rose to his feet, his eyes appearing to be glazed over. "That won't be necessary. I'll be sure to kill them all when I see them again. Even her." Mesogogg looked Tommy over before his retched eyes turned to the morpher on Tommy's wrist. "It seems that its turning back again..." Mesogogg said more to himself than to Tommy, even if he still heard. Tommy turned his own hazel eyes to the dino gem. What was happening? Did she have the power to ruin him after-all?

Just four hours later Kira sat in her room, staring at a picture. She stared until tears began to roll from her brown eyes. Maybe Tommy couldn't be saved after-all? Last time he was the Green Ranger it took Kim to bring him back to reality, and Kim was no longer around...There wasn't even a way to contact her from what Hayley said. Kira hugged the picture of Tommy against her chest tightly. Was her first love doomed to fall? But...What was the flicker in Tommy's eyes when Kira touched him? Was there hope after all or was Mesogogg's control over Tommy simply faltering for a moment? "Honey, are you okay?" Raising her eyes to the white door Kira forced her voice to become stronger. "Yeah mom, I'm fine." Kira's mother accepted the answer and, before turning to leave the house, added: "Baby I'm going out for awhile. Theres food in the fridge just heat it up for a few minutes and it should be good. I'll be back in a few hours. Love you." Kira whispered a small I love you too, and finally lied the picture of Tommy on her bed side stand. After checking for food in the fridge she pulled out a tub of ice peanut butter cup ice cream and instantly began eating. She didn't get far in the ice cream before a small crash at the door interrupted her. Quickly setting the ice cream down on the kitchen counter Kira ran to the door to find a Black Ranger lying on her porch. Once door opened Tommy raised his head slowly, his helmet split down the middle. "Kira, help..."

After Kira had managed to gather the weak Tommy in her arms, which was harder than she thought it would be, she closed the door with her foot. The entire way to the couch Tommy moaned in agony, his body was covered in scratches and blood. Kira carefully pulled apart his shirt, and removed the helmet. There were a few shards of glass stuck in his chest and upper arms, which Kira carefully pulled out. Tommy hardened his muscles a little more to try and take away the pain, but it didn't work. "Okay Tom-, Dr. O, just stay here and try not to move." Kira jumped away and began to gather many medical items: bandages, gauze, cotton, rubbing alcohol, and tweezers for smaller pieces of glass. When Kira returned Tommy was sitting up, his face in his hands. "I thought I told you to stay still!" Tommy looked up slowly, tears streaming from his eyes. Seeing the tears Kira moved to Tommy's side, gently placing her hands on his shoulders. "Dr. O, whats wrong?" Tommy lowered his head more in shame. "Kira, I'm sorry. I should have just come to you..." Kira raised her eyebrow in question. "What do you mean?" Tommy looked up, his eyes seeming distant. "Mesogogg. After you left one night from working with me, he attacked me, and somehow managed to replace my dino gem. He infected this one with the Green Ranger's zord. Instead of asking you for help to fight him, I decided to do it on my own. None of this would be happening now if I had just asked you for help." Tommy looked away. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Kira...You're the last person I want to hurt." Kira couldn't help but smile at how Tommy was acting. Maybe he really felt the same way about her?


	3. Soaking Hearts

After Tommy's wounds were covered up and his shirt was back on, Kira sat down beside Tommy with a smile. "Are you okay now?" Tommy looked over at Kira with a smile and took her hands in his. "Yeah, thanks Kira. I'm going to go now...Thanks." Tommy stood up and made his way to the door with a small smile. Once the door cracked opened Kira grabbed onto Tommy's arm. "Tommy, I love you." Tommy looked over to her over his shoulder and gently gave her a small hug. Without words he left her alone. Kira slowly closed the door, waiting until Tommy was out of sight. Her mind reeled with questions, the main one being: Why didn't he say anything back? Mesogogg appeared by Tommy's side as soon as he reached the street lamp. "So?" Tommy looked over at him, his eyes sparking green. "Perfect." Mesogogg and Tommy departed together, leaving Kira at home alone as she rushed through her house. She was sure he felt the same way now, why else would he come to her and not Hayley?

The next day was a stormy one. There was no school so Kira decided to stay at home and try to write a new song. After-all, now she had a lot of inspiration! Tommy's struggle with the inner evil and his overcoming it with Kira's love. After two hours however she had nothing but Tommy and Kira in hearts covering one page at least sixty times. Finally she gave up and began to walk around aimlessly throughout her house. After reaching the dining room Kira's dino gem began to glow brightly. Of course she suspected it was Tommy. Hearing his voice, she could barely make out that he was in the secret lab. Without hesitation Kira moved outside and called her pterodactyl to take her to Tommy. Whatever the message was, it sounded urgent. "Dr. O?" Kira whispered as she walked into the lab, her eyes wandering through the darkness. "Hello?" Hearing her voice yet again Tommy appeared behind Kira, his arm wrapping around her throat instantly. "So nice of you to join us, Kira." Tommy's voice, as well as his hands were rough. "Us?" Kira managed out as she fought to get Tommy away from her. From the shadows came Mesogogg, a yellow tented gem in his claws. "Tommy thought you'd be a good weapon..." Mesogogg moved closer to Kira, his claws gripping her dino gem tightly. "All I have to do is replace this, and you'll be my toy like Tommy here." Just when Mesogogg was about to take Kira's gem he pulled out the gun hidden on his back. With just a few shots Mesogogg was on the ground and Tommy was back in the white ranger suit. "Not this time Mesogogg!" Tommy yelled dropping the gun to withdraw his sword. "Now Conner!" Conner and Ethan who were hiding at the opposite side of the lab hit the lights, which instantly blinded Mesogogg. "This is it Mesogogg!" Tommy roared loudly, his voice echoing through the lab. Both Ethan and Conner began to shoot at the stunned Meogogg with their guns as Tommy charged him with the sword. Putting all of his strength into one attack Tommy slashed Mesogogg's chest. Ethan and Conner stopped the attack as soon as Tommy attacked. Once the attack was finished and the air had cleared, Mesogogg had vanished as had Kira.

Ethan and Conner began to clean up the lab, like Tommy ordered, as he searched frantically for Kira. It didn't take him long to find her outside in the forest standing soaking wet. "Kira!" Tommy walked over to her quickly, only to see a sorrowful look on her face. "I'm sorry Kira..." She turned, tears running down her face mixing with the mascara. "I was so scared...I thought you were really hurt." Tommy wrapped his arms tightly around her as she began to sob into his chest. "I'm sorry...I never wanted to hurt you...or scare you Kira..." Kira gripped the back of his White Ranger suit tightly. "I love you so much Dr. O..." Tommy kissed the top of her head gently as he massaged her back gently. "I love you to...Now lets go inside, you're soaking wet."


End file.
